


The Crawling Rot

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirt - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, house cleaning fetish??, tidying up?, what the hell do I tag this with??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: You're drowning in the endless filth of your life.in which the author is a clean freak
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 4





	The Crawling Rot

**Author's Note:**

> cw for just general corruption shenanigans, mainly focussing on dirt rather than insects and no mention of disease

There's something wrong about your new apartment. You felt it the second you stepped inside—something about the hot mustiness of the air, perhaps, or the footsteps you leave in the thick carpet of filth. You vaguely recall hearing that dust is mostly dead skin, and this spurs you to mop the floors before you've even carried your belongings inside.

You notice it easier, then: the stain on your favorite shirt that you'd swear wasn't there before; food crusted onto clean plates; flies singing their incessant buzzing song above fresh fruit. You're drowning in the endless filth of your life.


End file.
